


The World is Lost and Blown

by edema_ruh



Series: Delivered from the Blast [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (that isn't as unrequited as you'd think), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Arguing, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Fighting, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Mind Invasion, Mind Reader Enjolras, Running Away, Superheroes, Superpowers, Unrequited Love, Worry, argument, don't blame Enjolras he doesn't know how to deal with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edema_ruh/pseuds/edema_ruh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is trying to learn more about what his powers can do, and Enjolras chooses the wrong time to have a conversation with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World is Lost and Blown

As Enjolras regained consciousness, a flood of thoughts invaded his head all at the same time. 

He physically flinched, frowning in pain as the indiscernible voices made it impossible to concentrate on anything, growing louder and louder despite his attempts to block them out. 

He knew there was a light right in front of his eyes, blinding his vision, and he thought he could see what looked like a face right in front of him, but there were so many images and memories flashing before his eyes he couldn’t be sure if the face in front of him was actually there or if it was just on someone else's thought. 

There was a sting on his arm and something pushing him down into a lying position, and the voices started to slowly quiet down until they were just a buzz, like several background conversations overheard on a crowd. After waiting for a few minutes, Enjolras finally opened his eyes. 

Combeferre was sitting on the edge of his bed, a used syringe on his hands. Joly was standing right behind him, arms crossed and a worried frown on his brow. They were both starring at him. 

"Hi", Enjolras greeted, voice hoarse and dry from the lack of use. 

"I just had to moderately sedate you so you'd be able to talk to me", Combeferre said, sounding angry. Enjolras didn’t understand. 

"What do you mean?" He croaked, propping himself up into a sitting position against the too many pillows on the bed. Joly handed him a cup of cool water, which he drank eagerly. 

"I mean you need to train and control your powers", Combeferre sighed. "You were awake, yes, but your eyes were unfocused and your pupils weren't responding to light stimuli. We don’t have any idea how to deal with this, Enjolras, superhuman abilities are not something they teach in med school".  

"Also you were projecting a lot of things to our heads", Joly complemented, sounding wary. "A lot of random thoughts and voices that I don’t recognize". 

"Sorry", Enjolras said. "It's just... sometimes I can't keep them all out, and I didn’t even realize I was projecting. I'm really sorry. I'll work on controlling it better". 

"We know you will", Combeferre said, getting up from the bed. "But right now, you need to focus on _getting_ better". 

Enjolras frowned, opening his mouth to ask what Combeferre was talking about, but a rush of memories came back to him and he was suddenly aware the IV on his hand. 

"Where did you guys even get an IV?", Enjolras asked, confused. 

"It's better if you don’t know", Joly answered, giving Enjolras a nervous laugh. "Do you remember what happened?" 

"Yes... I guess", Enjolras responded. Then Enjolras' eyes widened as he remembered something. "Are Cosette and Grantaire ok?" 

"They're fine", Combeferre replied, putting away some bottles and flasks on his backpack. "Cosette is still recovering from the attack but she'll be fine with some bedrest. Grantaire only had some scratches and bruises". 

"What about you, Joly? Did you get hurt?", Enjolras frowned at his smaller friend. 

"No, I'm fine. I'm  _You_ , on the other hand", Joly pointed accusingly, entering his so called "doctor mode", "almost _died_ out there! What were you thinking!" 

"I didn’t ask that woman to suck my life force out of me", Enjolras retorted, and Combeferre had to fake a cough to cover his snorted laugh. 

"What?" Enjolras asked, confused. 

"Maybe you should reconsider that phrasing in the future", Joly said, sounding impatient. "The case is – you could have died! You need to be more careful!" 

"I didn’t see that coming ok? I was focused on getting everyone out of there safely", Enjolras explained. "It won't happen again, I can assure you that". 

"It better not happen again", Joly raised an eyebrow, checking Enjolras' reflexes and shining a small flashlight in front of the man's eyes to see if his pupils reacted. "For now, you'll stay in this bed eating my homemade soup until I say you're free to go". 

"I feel fine", Enjolras complained, sounding like a stubborn child. "Plus, I have things to do. Stuff to plan". 

"No, you don’t", Combeferre interfered. "Nothing that can't be handled later. Plus, you have some eager visitors". 

Combeferre walked to the door and opened it, signaling to whoever was outside to come in. Rushed steps sounded on the corridor and suddenly most of the Amis entered the room, voicing their worries loudly and trying to hug Enjolras at the same time, which resulted on a pile of worried friends crushing Enjolras against the bed. He laughed at this, trying to hug back as best as he could and only then realizing how weak he still was when he barely managed to lift his arms. Maybe he did need Joly's homemade soup after all. 

They weren't there for long - "He needs to rest!", Joly had insisted, urging them away from the leader. But, on their time inside Enjolras' room, no one mentioned the incident or the woman a single time. It was almost as if Combeferre had told them not to, and despite feeling guilty about using his powers like this, he sneaked a peek into their heads and found Combeferre's suggestion lingering there, stopping them from approaching the subject of the dangerous superhuman for the time being. 

Enjolras's friends went away as loudly as they had arrived, promising to return soon and yelling wishes of "get well soon!" through the corridor.  

"How did you manage to get them all inside this apartment?" Enjolras asked Combeferre after they left, smiling. 

"Well, they were all very worried about you so it really wasn’t a problem for them. They're probably going over to Cosette's now", Combeferre smiled back. 

"Speaking of Cosette, I need to go check if she's feeling any better and get some soup to her", Joly said. "But I think you should stay here with Enjolras. In case he tries something _not healthy_ ", the young doctor sent him a menacing look. 

"Don't worry, I'll stay with him", Combeferre reassured. "Send me a text saying how Cosette is feeling ok?" 

"Will do. Don't do anything reckless, mister", Joly told Enjolras, grabbing his own backpack on the floor and placing a kiss on Enjolras' cheek before leaving.  

"You got him really worked up", Combeferre commented. 

"I didn’t mean to. I really didn’t see that coming, Ferre. I don’t know why I just didn’t think to read her mind, or try to stop her, or-" 

"Don’t blame yourself. You're not in full control of your powers yet, Enjolras. There's much you still need to learn". 

Enjolras bit his lower lip, not looking at Combeferre. 

"She told me I could do so much more. That I was more powerful than I thought. I wonder what is the true extension of what my powers can do". 

"You'll find out, the more you train. Right now, as we told you, you need to focus on getting better", Combeferre patted his leg. 

"Why wasn’t Grantaire here?", Enjolras asked after a few seconds of silence. Combeferre seemed to tense up at the question. "I understand why Marius wasn’t, but everyone was here except from Grantaire. And you said he wasn’t hurt". 

"He... is angry about this situation, that's all", Combeferre answered, not looking Enjolras in the eyes. 

"He's angry about saving my life?" Enjolras frowned. Combeferre rolled his eyes, rubbing his face with one hand before replying. 

"Of course not, Enjolras. He's probably angry because you endangered yourself again for no reason, and he worries about you". 

"I helped save his life". 

"It appears that Grantaire may think your life is not worth his", Combeferre shrugged. 

"Why would he think that?", Enjolras frowned. 

"Look, Enjolras", Combeferre sighed. "Just talk this out with him, ok? Don’t yell, don’t argue, just talk this out. Let him speak and listen to what he has to say. He may be a jackass sometimes but I think if you two communicated properly a lot of drama could be avoided". 

"When can I talk to him?" Enjolras asked, feeling anxious. 

"Well, not now", Combeferre replied, getting up. "It's nearly midnight. I'm going to his place tomorrow, see if I can help him figure out what his powers truly are. I'll tell him to come by later". 

"Alright", Enjolras said, trying not to sound too resigned. "Thank you, Ferre". 

"You're welcome. Now, here, eat your soup", Combeferre handed a bowl over to Enjolras. It didn’t smell good but the man downed it anyway. It would probably hurt Joly's feelings if he didn’t. 

"Now please, Enjolras, just get some rest ok? It will take longer for you to get better if you overwork yourself, so don’t act like a child. There's a cup of water on the nightstand if you feel thirsty and I'll be on my room, so if you need anything just yell for me, alright?" 

"Alright", Enjolras sighed, lying back down on the pillows. "Good night". 

"Good night", Combeferre echoed, before exiting the room with the empty bowl and closing the door behind him. 

Enjolras did his best not to think about how or why Grantaire's absence had bothered him as he let unconsciousness claim him. 

- 

"So you're saying that my special ability is to control the vibrations of the universe? Because that sounds a little bit dirty to me", Grantaire told Combeferre. 

"Well, from what you told us, it appears you're able to manipulate all kinds of vibrations, and if that's the case, it means you can produce shockwaves, earthquakes, and after enough practice, maybe even explode things by controlling the way atoms vibrate", Combeferre explained. 

"That sounds cool", Courfeyrac commented. "And dangerous". 

"All our powers are dangerous if we don’t control them", Combeferre stated.  

"Why don’t we go outside and see what you can do?", Courfeyrac asked excitedly. 

"I don’t really look forward to destroying my apartment building, mind you", Grantaire objected. "I transformed an entire house into a pile of wreckage. I'm not sure it's safe for me to train my powers around populated area". 

"You're right", Combeferre frowned. "We should go somewhere more discrete. And I think I might just know where". 

The trip to Enjolras' country house didn’t take too long, but Grantaire couldn’t take the fact that _Enjolras_ _owned a country house_ out of his head. He knew that the guy came from a wealthy family and probably had more money than he let people know, but _owning a country house_? That was a whole new level. 

"How come Enjolras haven't sold this house and used the money to save poor people from the gutter?" Grantaire asked, mockingly. 

"His father made him promise he wouldn’t", Combeferre explained absentmindedly. "After he actually did this with the other two houses". 

Grantaire stared at Combeferre, mouth agape. 

"How... how rich is Enjolras' family?" Grantaire asked in a quiet voice. 

"Richer than Enjolras would like to admit", Courfeyrac replied. "That's actually why Enjolras doesn’t keep too much contact with them anymore. He disagrees with the way they're using this shit ton of cash. His father always sends him money monthly but he always ends up donating it to charity or using it to help the cause". 

"I keep getting more and more convinced that Enjolras is actually Professor Xavier", Grantaire muttered, and Courfeyrac let out a little laugh. 

But in fact, Grantaire was only loving Enjolras more and more. The man was obviously terribly wealthy, he could probably live like a prince and never worry about paying a bill in his life, and he still decided to move to a shitty apartment with Combeferre and work like a normal person. He had everything anyone could wish for but he still dedicated his life for the cause, for helping people who didn’t have the things he was born with. Grantaire honestly couldn’t tell whether Enjolras was inherently good or inherently stupid. Maybe he was both. 

Grantaire didn’t exactly plan on destroying Enjolras' country house (that still sounded weird to him), so Combeferre parked the car about a mile away from the mannor. They could still spot it from the field they were standing at, which creeped Grantaire out. 

"So, why don’t you show us what you got?" Combeferre asked. 

Grantaire took a few steps back to distance himself from the pair of friends, then he outstretched his hands towards a nearby tree. He tried to urge himself to make it shake, or vibrate, or even explode, but nothing happened. 

"So, uh...", Courfeyrac spoke up after a tense silence. "Why isn't it working?" 

"Try to concentrate, R", Combeferre said, tapping the cynic on the shoulder. "Focus on the things around you. Try to sense them, connect with them". 

Grantaire closed his eyes, trying to convince himself to focus on the tree. He thought about the tree, tried to sense the tree's vibration, but still he had nothing. He could feel nothing. 

"I don’t think this is working", Grantaire sighed, letting his arms fall. 

"That's odd", Combeferre frowned. "We all manifested our powers again after we used them for the first time". 

"Your powers took longer to manifest themselves", Courfeyrac commented. "Maybe you need to be triggered, like Joly". 

"That makes sense", Combeferre nodded. "What triggered you on the basement? When did you first start to feel the vibrations?" 

Grantaire bit his lower lip, trying to think back to the scene. He had been feeling normal – scared, of course, but there was no energy flowing through him until... 

"Oh crap", Grantaire sighed, turning his back to his friends. 

"What?" Courfeyrac asked, curious. 

"I... they, they first manifested when the woman was trying to kill Enjolras". 

Grantaire didn’t need to look back to picture Courfeyrac and Combeferre staring at each other knowingly. It appeared that, no matter what he ever did, his crush on Enjolras would always be the most obvious thing in the world. 

"I was feeling really angry and it just, I don’t know, I just felt like I could destroy everything with my bare hands. And that’s basically what I did, isn't it?" 

Grantaire turned around, facing Combeferre. 

"So now we know that it is anger that triggers your abilities", the man commented. "So maybe try to get angry?" 

Grantaire scoffed. 

"I'm not sure that's how it works, because I'm actually pretty pissed off right now and nothing's happening. Maybe you should try to provoke me?" 

"Alright", Courfeyrac said, clearing his throat and cracking his knuckled. He made a dramatic pause before speaking up. "You suck". 

Grantaire shrugged, smiling at the friend's lousy attempt. 

"I can't say that's not true". 

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes. 

"You're... a loud drunk!" 

"Tell me something I don’t know", Grantaire rolled his eyes. 

"Enjolras doesn’t want to kiss you!" 

"Are you even trying, Courf?" 

"Enjolras wants to make us all wear special suits, adopt codenames and abandon our jobs and common lives to move into that manor over there and stablish a secret superhero base that will allow us to fight crime and lock prisoners up in special cells constructed on the basement", Combeferre said, arms crossed. 

The floor trembled slightly. 

"Are you making that up to trigger me or is that true?" Grantaire scoffed. 

"That's actually true", Combeferre said. "He already has people working on researches to figure out how to build the special cells. He also said there's no force in the world that can stop him from achieving this goal, that it's the right thing to do, and if it costs him his life then so be it". 

Grantaire's eyes went black, hands tightened into a fist. 

"He also said he wants to speak to you today because he's sure he can convince you to join him, and actually wants you to design some supersuits". 

"He'll just abandon his job? His whole word?" Grantaire muttered through clenched teeth. "To risk his life to save people who will probably want his head?" 

"He said he doesn’t care if he dies", Combeferre provoked. "He said he's actually eager to, so that he can be remembered like a martyr". 

"Wow, ok, I think that's enough, Ferre", Courfeyrac said, putting a hand on Combeferre's shoulder. Grantaire was breathing hardly, head bowed. Combeferre and Courfeyrac took several steps back, just as Grantaire turned around and a wave of energy left his body, sending the pair of friends flying and hitting the floor and actually knocking down the tree Grantaire had been aiming for before. 

"Holy crap", Courfeyrac groaned, trying to get up. "That's actually pretty badass". 

"Can't he _see_ what he's doing?" Grantaire yelled, pointing his hand at another tree and knocking it down as well. "He actually _wants_ to get himself killed!" 

"Ok, R, calm down", Combeferre tried to ease him, getting up from the floor with difficulty. "I made up most of what I said ok? I just wanted to see what you could do". 

Grantaire turned to face him, eyes still black. He was panting, face twisted in a scowl, but his eyes slowly returned to their grayish color. 

"Sorry", Grantaire said. "Didn’t mean to hit you guys". 

"Ouch", Courfeyrac stood up, stretching. "It's ok, just don’t to it in the future". 

"Sorry about provoking you", Combeferre apologized. "But now we know what you can do, we need to learn how to control it. But I think that first you need to know how to control your _emotions_ ". 

Grantaire scoffed at this, walking away towards the car.  

"Trust me, I wouldn’t be in this shit situation if I knew how to control my emotions". 

"Not being able to control your outbursts might hurt people you care about, R", Combeferre followed him. "You need to be able to access your powers whenever you need to, not only when you're feeling angry or frustrated". 

"Well, I can think about that later", Grantaire refuted. "Right now, I need a drink". 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Courfeyrac asked. "Aren't you more prone to lose control of your powers when you're drunk?" 

"Don't worry, I'll be going somewhere where there's no one to _hurt_ with my powers", Grantaire said. 

"R, come on", Combeferre pulled him into a stop by grabbing his arms. "We can all go out to drink together. Isolating yourself to self destruct will only do more harm to you. You really need to control yourself better if you don’t want to hurt innocent people". Combeferre didn’t like the idea of taking Grantaire to drink, but it would be better to keep a close eye on him than to leave him to drink alone. 

Grantaire stared at Combeferre for a few seconds, thinking. 

"Fine", Grantaire said. "Sorry. I just... I just feel so angry all the time now". 

"It's ok", Courfeyrac reassured. "We'll help you". 

"Yes, we can", Combeferre said. "We're going to help you control your powers, and to do incredible things with it. Did you know that theoretically, you can boil water with your bare hands? Or freeze it?" 

"You can also explode people's heads!", Courfeyrac said excitedly, despite receiving a glare from Combeferre. 

As they reached the car and got inside it, Combeferre wondered if he should tell Grantaire about Enjolras wanting to have a conversation with him. Looking through the rearview mirror and seeing Grantaire's frowning face, he decided against it. The both of them needed to talk to each other and get things sorted out, but Combeferre doubted that this was the right moment to do so. 

- 

Enjolras was mad. 

Combeferre had called saying he was going out to drink with some of the Amis, and that it would be better if he and Grantaire talked some other day. Joly had dozed off on the chair beside his bed, exhausted, and Enjolras felt terrible for making his friend so tired. Despite still feeling a bit weak, he got up, mentally commanding Joly to go to Combeferre's room and sleep on the man's bed. Joly got up, still asleep, and made his way out of Enjolras' room, sleepwalking. 

Enjolras went to the bathroom and took a cold shower, which made him feel better somehow. Stepping into some clean, comfortable clothes, he decided to check his phone for any messages. There was one from Jehan, asking him how he was doing, and one from Combeferre telling him he'd be home in one hour. 

He knew Combeferre had told him not to talk things through with Grantaire, but he needed to resolve things. Grantaire had always been a mystery for him, and even with his powers he couldn’t understand the man like he wanted to. Enjolras didn’t like to read his friends' minds, but Grantaire's loud thoughts sounded disconnected and confusing. Thoughts about love, and lust, and adoration, and frustration, and disappointment, and _longing_. 

Enjolras wasn’t stupid, he knew Grantaire had a crush on him. 

What Enjolras didn’t understand was why Grantaire always made a point to humiliate Enjolras' ideals, or to disagree with him just for spite. Why he always mocked Enjolras, or called him naïve in front of other people. If Grantaire truly had feelings for him, why would he do those things that he knew that hurt Enjolras? 

And Combeferre had told him Grantaire didn’t think his life was worth Enjolras'. Which was untrue. 

The fact is, Enjolras didn’t return Grantaire's feelings. Of course, he had strong opinions and sometimes a few good ideas. He could paint really well and made amazing banners for their cause. When not talking about anything slightly related to the cause, he could be a somewhat pleasant company, even when he's drunk. Maybe in the future Enjolras could develop feelings for him, but for now, he barely saw the man as a friend. 

But despite all this, Grantaire had put his life at risk to salve Enjolras. And he didn’t even say thank you. 

After a few seconds of internal conflict, Enjolras dialed Grantaire's number and tried to keep calm as he waited for the man to pick up. It took a longer time than it should have. 

"Hello", Grantaire answered, not sounding sober but not sounding completely drunk either. 

"Hi Grantaire. Are you home?" Enjolras asked, trying to sound casual and hoping Combeferre wasn’t with Grantaire still. 

"Yeah, just got here", Grantaire answered, barely slurring. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep or something?" 

"Actually I've been meaning to talk to you. Is it ok if I come over?" 

"Is this about the supersuit?" Grantaire asked, sounding irritated. Enjolras frowned. 

"What supersuit?", he asked, confused. 

"Ah, never mind", Grantaire chuckled. "Are you sure you can come over? Combeferre said you were still kind of weak". 

"I'm fine", Enjolras replied. "And I just wanted to talk some things out, if that's ok". 

"Ok then", Grantaire said. "Are you coming over right now?" 

"If it doesn’t bother you, yes", Enjolras replied. 

"Alright. See you", Grantaire said before hanging up. 

Enjolras took a deep breath, before changing his clothes and leaving the apartment as quietly as he could. 

- 

As Enjolras arrived on Grantaire's apartment, he noticed the door had been left open for him, but decided to knock anyway. A muffled "come in" sounded from inside. 

He pushed the door open and entered the place, being actually quite surprised at how organized everything was. There wasn’t much furniture decorating the living room, but it was all so minimalistic and neat that Enjolras couldn’t help but look surprised. 

"What, Apollo?" Grantaire said sarcastically from the couch. "Surprised I don’t live in a drug den or something?" 

"Actually, yes", Enjolras replied with honesty, not noticing the way Grantaire looked down at his feet at this. "You have a nice place". 

"I'm glad my humble home pleases you", Grantaire said, gesturing widely. "Please sit down". 

Enjolras sat down on the couch beside Grantaire, leaving a respectful distance between them. 

"So, what brings you here?", Grantaire asked, looking deeply inside Enjolras' eyes. 

"Firstly I wanted to thank you", Enjolras started, hands fidgeting on his lap. "For saving my life back on that basement". 

"Well, your life wouldn’t need saving in the first place if you would just stop putting it at risk", Grantaire interrupted, but stopped talking when Enjolras raised his hand. 

"Please, Grantaire, I did not come here to argue. I just wanted to have a proper conversation with you about everything that we're going through". 

"Alright", Grantaire said, leaning back on the couch. "Speak, then, o mighty Apollo". 

"As I said, thank you, for saving my life on the basement. I would probably be dead if it wasn’t for you. Which makes me need to ask you why you went back and put your life on danger just to save me". 

"So when you endanger your life it's fine, but I can't endanger mine?", Grantaire laughed. "I wouldn’t just let you die, Enjolras. Because that's what would have happened if I hadn't gone back for you, you'd be dead and that crazy woman would have your powers". 

"So you're saying you just went back for me to stop her from having my powers?", Enjolras frowned, and Grantaire rolled his eyes. 

"Of course not. I went back for you because you're my friend. I would have gone back for any and every single one of you, so don’t feel so special", Grantaire shrugged. 

"But you don’t look at me the way you look at everyone else", Enjolras responded, and Grantaire froze on the spot, all muscles tensing up. He tried to calm his heart down and think of anything, _anything_ that wouldn’t compromise him in case Enjolras read his thoughts. He ended up thinking of puppies on a field for some reason. 

"I... I d-don't know what you mean", Grantaire said, faking a laugh. "Why would I look at you differently? I mean, of course, you're very attractive, aesthetically speaking, and your voice has a tone that would call anyone's attention, and you have a very good looking body, I mean, speaking in social patterns, and your eyes are a very beautiful blue color, which can be distracting sometimes because I'm an artist, so I keep wondering what paint to use to- no, not that I paint you! Of course not, why would I paint you? I'm just saying, in case I _should_ paint you, I'd need to wonder what color to use to paint your eyes and that's kind of difficult becau-" 

"Grantaire", Enjolras interrupted. "You're ranting". 

"Yeah, yeah, I am. Sorry about that. I just meant I don’t look at you any differently, why would I?" 

Enjolras took a deep breath. He was tired of things being so complicated with Grantaire, he just wanted to resolve everything and move on with his life. 

"Because you have feelings for me", Enjolras stated matter of factly. Grantaire looked at him, the confusion on his eyes quickly turning into anger. 

"I thought you said you didn’t read people's minds without their consent", Grantaire said. He knew that was basically a confession, but if Enjolras had been inside his head, there was nothing else to hide. 

"I don’t!" Enjolras replied immediately. "But it's kind of hard _not to_ listen to your thoughts when you're basically _screaming_ them at me!", he protested. 

"I'm not screaming anything at you!" Grantaire got up from the couch, stumbling a bit. "You're the one who's meddling in my mind!" 

"Look, Grantaire, as I said I didn’t come here to argue. I didn’t mean to read your mind and I'm sorry for doing so without your consent, but it's just very hard to control my powers all the time and specially harder to do so when you're practically _begging_ me to listen to your thoughts!" 

"What does that even mean?!" Grantaire asked, exasperated. 

"I don’t think you even realize how chaotic your head is", Enjolras explained, and Grantaire's face went pale. "Your thoughts are all scattered and disconnected, and I can listen to you even when we're miles away from each other! It's actually really distracting, I have to focus on not losing control everytime you're around me! When you first woke up after the incident, I was flooded with each and every thought on your head and it even made me dizzy because they're just so loud!" 

"What do you want, Enjolras?" Grantaire asked, not looking at the man. "You said thank you, you insulted the way my brain works, what else do you want? Why did you come here?" 

"Grantaire, we're friends", Enjolras stood up, approaching Grantaire and reaching to touch his arm. He decided against it, letting his hand drop. "But it's all we'll ever be. Just friends". 

When Grantaire didn’t say anything, back turned to Enjolras, the leader decided to continue. 

"I know how you feel about me and I'm terribly sorry for not reciprocating it. But I think your sentiments are clouding your judgement. Now I know why you went to the ABC meetings without believing in the cause, and why you keep putting your life at the stake because of me. And I wish you'd stop doing that. My life is not worth more than yours, Grantaire, so please stop risking it because of me". 

Grantaire's breathing was irregular and he still wasn’t looking at Enjolras.  

"If you're to help us fight crime and be proper superheros, I need to know you're doing it because you want to, and not because of your crush. I don't want you to do anything you don't actually believe in just because of a false hope", Enjolras explained.

"Please leave", the cynic said with a small voice. Enjolras felt something tighten inside his chest. 

"I was just trying to be as clear as possible to you, Grantaire. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I am sorry", Enjolras said. 

"Get the fuck out of my head, Enjolras", Grantaire spat, angry. "Don't read my mind ever again". 

"Grantaire, I-" 

" _Get. Out. Of. My. Head_ ". 

"Alright", Enjolras said, trying his best to block out the rush of thoughts and feelings emanating from Grantaire. He didn’t know what to do next, so he stood there, waiting for Grantaire to turn around and face him. It didn’t happen. 

"If my presence makes controlling your powers so _hard_ for you", Grantaire said, back still turned to Enjolras, "then don’t worry. My _l_ _oud, scattered_ thoughts won't disrupt you anymore". 

Enjolras frowned. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Please get out of my house, Enjolras", Grantaire said, through gritted teeth. 

"Grantaire-" 

"Just leave!", the man said angrily. Not wanting to distress Grantaire anymore and not willing to read his mind without consent, Enjolras made his way to the door. He looked at Grantaire as he opened it, but the man was staring down at the floor, mass of black curls covering his eyes from Enjolras' view. 

"Grantaire, I'm sorry", Enjolras said, but Grantaire didn’t respond.  

Enjolras opened the front door and left the apartment, closing the door shut behind him. As he went down the stais of Grantaire's building, he tried to understand why his heart was so tight, and why things seemed to have gotten even more complicated then before. 

When he arrived at his apartment, Combeferre was waiting for him. He asked where Enjolras had been, angrily, but the man wasn't up for conversation. He ignored Combeferre - something he didn't do unless he was really upset - and went back to his bedroom, lying down on the bed. Enjolras barely slept that night, thinking about Grantaire instead. There was something wrong, something that had been growing inside Enjolras for a while now, but he couldn't realize what it was no matter how hard he tried.

He didn’t really understand how much he cared about Grantaire until Bossuet came rushing in his apartment on the next morning with a distressed look on his face, startling him and Combeferre. 

"Are you ok? What's going on?" Combeferre asked, getting up. 

"It's Grantaire", Bossuet panted. 

"What about him?" Enjolras immediately got up, heart thumping madly inside his chest. 

"He's gone", Bossuet explained. "Most of his clothes, his things, it's all gone. I found his phone destroyed on his apartment and a note saying not to look for him". 

Combeferre immediately turned to look at Enjolras, eyes wide and worried. 

"Enjolras", his best friend started. "What did you do? What did you tell him?" 

Enjolras looked at Combeferre and Bossuet, mouth agape and breathing irregular.  

"I screwed up", Enjolras said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! So, this part is a bit longer than the previous ones, but I think it turned out ok, I guess. I wasn't expecting to post this until Monday, but I found some free time on my schedule so here it is! I hope you enjoyed it. Any constructive criticism or tips you want to leave for me will be gladly received, and kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
